The love of my life
by lucky charm emmy
Summary: M-m-master Edward?" i gasped..."yes Bella?" his soft voice floated to my ears. "W-why me?I'm just a servant..." i heard him growl."Don't ever say that Bella... You are nothing like a servant.... You are the love of my life......."
1. Chapter 1

**-Bella's POV-**

"Bella?" Angela's voice floated towards me, "Bella wake up!!!" I felt a tug at my blankets as she tried to remove it in vain.

"Bella, quick! Miss Tanya's been asking for you, you'd better hurry!!!"

This jolted me awake. Miss Tanya was asking for me?

I quickly threw on my maids dress and ran to the lawns where I found Miss Tanya frantically shouting orders at the various servants running around fixing the lawn ornaments or trimming the plants.

_What's the occasion? _I wondered …

That's when Miss Tanya turned to me and snarled causing me to recoil. The very sight of Miss Tanya terrified me. She wasn't kind or caring like the Miss' Kate and Irina ……she was a witch. Or so we assumed.

"Bella." She spat my name.

I bowed low and whispered, "Yes miss Tanya?"

I could hear her snarl as she addressed me.

"The Cullen's are arriving today and I expect you to prepare their bedrooms. Mind you that they get the bedrooms on the third floor."

I nodded. Of course, the Cullen's, I heard were the most respected visitors in the Denali mansion. The best rooms must be provided for them.

As I turned to leave, Miss Tanya called me again.

"Prepare _four _bedrooms. Edward will be accompanying his family today."

I saw her smile at master Edwards name as I nodded.

********

I finished cleaning the rooms and arranging the furniture. As I moved back to examine my work, I could not help but marvel at the beauty of the rooms.

I remembered Miss Tanya saying that Miss Alice and Jasper were to have the blue room, Master Emmett and Miss Rosalie were to have the red room, Master Carlisle and Miss Esme were to have the gold room and Master Edward would have the white room.

The white room was my personal favorite. It was beautiful… with a huge white bed in the centre of the room and net curtains surrounding the bed. The rest of the furniture had gold borders and the glass double doors opened to a huge balcony which overlooked the lake where I and Angela often dared to swim naked.

I blushed at the thought of Master Edward looking through the balcony to find us swimming there.

I turned to exit and was met by the furious eyes of Miss Tanya.

"What-are-you-doing-here?" she managed through clenched teeth.

I remembered her reputation of never hesitating to punish her servants and quickly mumbled an explanation.

"I didn't hear you…" she snarled and I flinched.

"I-I said t-that you sent m-m-me to clean t-t-the rooms…" I finally managed.

She took a lethal step towards me and slapped me across my face.

"I never want to see you in _my_ Edwards room ever again you……… filthy servant!!" she spat.

My eyes widened at Miss' outburst. I'd never seen her so angry before.

I quickly exited before she could hurt me further and sought Angela.

I found her in the kitchens and dragged her to the small garden at the back of the mansion and narrated the whole incident. She only smiled at me and said'

"Miss Tanya is in love with Master Edward and rumor is that he is arriving here with his family because he wants to propose marriage. It's not sure of and Miss Tanya is insecure about any other girl around him."

_That pretty much explained it. But why was she so angry when she saw me? And Master Edward hadn't even arrived yet…….._

As if she could read my mind, Angela leaned forward to me and whispered,

"She got insecure seeing you in Master Edwards room because she feels you might appeal to him."

I looked at Angela with a bewildered expression, "Me? Why would I appeal to Master Edward??"

She chuckled, "I don't think you realize just how pretty you are Bella, trust me. Miss Tanya will do everything she can just to keep you out of Master Edwards sight."

I looked at Angela as she ran back to the kitchens wondering about what she had just said when I heard the pounding of hooves.

The Cullen's had arrived.

I rushed to open the door forgetting Angela's words of how Miss Tanya did not want me in seen by Master Edward.

As I opened the doors, I heard Miss Tanya rushing down the stairs and remembered her words only too late………..

The Cullen's entered and I was obliged to take their coats and baggage along with the other servants who stood there. Narrowly avoiding Miss Tanya's gaze, I lifted the nearest (and heaviest) suitcase. And rushed to the third floor. Anything to escape Miss Tanya's murderous glare.

When I reached the landing, I bent over to read the name on the suitcase.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

My heart skipped a beat. Why did I of all people have to end up with Master Edwards's suitcase?

I wondered what Miss Tanya would do when she saw me in his room again.

Forgetting the consequences, I dared to enter the white room once again and proceeded to unpack his belongings. I could see that the Cullen's were a rich family. Master Edward's clothes were made of the most expensive cloth I could think of. All his shirts were finely embroided along the sleeves and a pair of beautiful gold fasteners was attached to each.

I handled each piece of clothing as if it was a priceless jewel and carefully hung them up in the large armoire. As I did so, I wondered what the Master looked like. I'd rushed so quickly, I didn't get a chance to see any of the Cullen's downstairs.

I realized there was a good chance I wouldn't get to see them again if Miss Tanya wished me out of Master Edwards's sight.

Dejected, I turned to leave when I heard the babble of voices outside the door.

_It must be them!_

I cautiously opened the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of them when I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, in front of me, stood the entire Cullen family.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Bella's POV-**

I froze right there as they looked at me curiously. I knew they would pass some cruel comment as to why would a servant be lurking in the master's room but no one said a word.

And nor could I couldn't move, I just stood there admiring how beautiful they all looked………. It was as if I was under some spell, just standing there under their curious gaze. I was too ashamed to speak and when I'd summoned enough courage to do anything, I used it to avert my gaze from the beautiful angels (Yes, that's what they looked like to me) to my blackened feet.

I don't know what really happened next, but I felt something really cold touch my cheek. The precise spot where Miss Tanya had slapped me earlier. I flinched at the touch and saw that it was Miss Alice who had run her fingers along the bruise. She looked at me with the same curios gaze and I dimly noted that the rest of the family had left, that's weird, and I didn't hear anybody move……..

"Bella?" Miss Alice's voice was like that of ringing bells.

I shyly met her gaze.

_I wonder how she knows my name….._

"Yes Miss Alice?" my voice came out shaky.

But she did not reply. Instead, she pulled me into her room where Master Jasper was resting.

She moved softly, like a dancer to his side and whispered something in his ear. I guess she must have asked him to leave because he swiftly moved out of the room. Next thing I knew, she had pulled me on the bed beside her and was running her fingers along my cheek.

"M-Miss A-A-Alice… I-is something w-wrong?" I stuttered

I heard her growl and say something but I just caught the words 'terrible' and 'Tanya'

She finally relaxed a bit and turned to me.

"Bella, would you please tell me who did this to you?"

I just sat there frozen. We didn't even know each other and she was concerned about who had hurt me?

But I couldn't tell her……she was a guest of Miss Tanya and I couldn't say a word against her to her guests.

"Bella." Miss' voice grew stern, "Please?"

I looked up at her and saw that she meant no harm. She wouldn't hurt me if I aid anything against Miss Tanya.

"Miss Tanya." I mumbled.

I heard Miss Alice snarl and quickly lowered my gaze and braced myself for the impact…… maybe she would hurt me….

But instead, Miss Alice stood up and asked me to follow her downstairs.

_Oh, she's going to let Miss Tanya give me my punishment._

I silently followed as she dragged me to her room and left me at the doorway. Miss Alice reached her side in under a second and I saw Miss Tanya's eyes narrow as she took in my presence in _her_ room.

I swear I saw her sneer at me before turning to Miss Alice

"What do you want Alice?"She asked coldly

I flinched. I thought the Cullen's were top priority guests in the Denali mansion. And, Miss Tanya was to marry Master Edward. Why would Miss Tanya be so hostile towards her to-be-husband's sister?

"Well Tanya." Miss Alice chirped cheerfully as if her coldness somehow pleased her. "I would like Bella to be my own personal maid if you don't mind."

I gaped._ Me? Miss Alice's_ _personal maid? Was this some joke?_

Clearly it was not because Miss Tanya walked up to me and analyzed my appearance to see if I had somehow managed to beg Miss Alice to spare the horror of her horrendous chores.

She mustn't have found anything because she just nodded coldly before returning to the large vanity.

Miss Alice literally jumped in joy and grabbed my hand to take me back to her room. But before we left the room, I heard Miss Tanya say, "Make sure she's under your constant watch Alice. I don't trust that servant much."

Miss Alice turned to her, "Oh, don't you worry about that Tanya, I'm going to make sure she's under a careful watch …………………………_of my brother."_ She said sweetly and I saw Miss Tanya's face fall.

_I wonder what that meant_……

But before I could ponder further, I was in Miss Alice's room and she was rummaging through her closet for something. She finally emerged from the large piece of furniture which looked as if it would swallow her tiny figure whole.

In her hands was a beautiful gold gown with tiny golden bows along the sleeves and the hem. The neckline was adorned with a simple golden ribbon that ran along the neck and down the back where it was to be fastened. I noted that the ribbon would have to be tied very securely. If it was even a bit loose or got caught somewhere, it could tear and leave the back of the wearer bare and open for all to see. It would be beyond embarrassing for the poor girl to be faced with such humiliation.

But I knew Miss Alice would carry it off perfectly so I just stood there and watched as she gently laid the dress on the bed and motioned me to come forward.

"Yes." I heard her talking to herself. "This would be perfect."

I knew it would. The dress was perfect for this evening's ball. Miss Alice would look stunning in it.

"Bella?"

"Yes Miss Alice."

She looked at me and nodded.

"You will be wearing this dress for this evening's ball."

My eyes grew wide.

"What?" I almost shouted but remembering my manners and status, I just asked her what she meant. Miss laughed delicately and said,

"Bella, you're my personal maid now. So you will be dressing accordingly too, right?"

"B-but Miss A-Alice, I couldn't …….."

"And why not?" her tone was annoyed as if I'd somehow offended her by refusing to wear the dress.

I couldn't answer back so I just nodded my head and let her dress me in the ridiculously pretty and expensive gown.

"Oh, and I forgot. Bella, you will call me as just Alice now. No Miss Alice or any such stuff okay?"

I was dumbfounded.

"But Miss…….." I started but was silenced by the glare she gave me.

I sighed, "Yes Alice." I gave in

"Good!" she clapped her hands and turned me around and gave me a wide smile.

"We're doing to be such good friends Bella!!!"

**Okay guys please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**And I am open to all kinds of ideas and suggestions so if you have any, do tell me!!!**

_**-LUCKY CHARM EMMY**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Alice's POV-**

I turned her around and smiled. We were going to be such good friends!!

I knew what I had to do. My visions were set in stone this time and no matter what Edward said, they wouldn't change. This innocent little fragile human was my brother's soul mate.

I had to confess, she was rather surprising. Not like the others who would have jumped at the prospect of becoming my personal maid. She was skeptical at first and I could sense that she was a bit hesitant even now.

_She's probably worried if she can do the job properly I guess…….._

And I laughed at the thought. Her job was to fall in love with my brother. Surely not too hard....... but judging by how hesitant she is, I guess it's going to take her some time to warm up to him. But no worries about that, if it would take too much time, I'll just get Jasper to make her fall in love……

Though I don't think he would agree…… but worth a try.

I tied the final knot of the ribbon and spun Bella around to face me.

She looked stunning!!!

The gold shimmers looked great against her pale skin and I knew just what to do with her open neck…..

I noticed her blush slightly and looked up; Bella was staring at herself in the mirror as if she couldn't believe it was her own reflection.

"You know, it is you." I whispered.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me with disbelief.

"I don't think so Alice, she's so beautiful!"

"You are beautiful Bella; I've just made you realize it."

"Thank you Alice! I love you so much for this!!"

I laughed. She was thanking me for making her beautiful? She was a surprising little human…

And even more surprising when she pulled me into a tight hug. That caught me off guard; I should have seen that coming!

She quickly pulled back and mumbled an apology for 'acting in such a manner not applicable for servants…..'

I rolled my eyes and pulled her in an even tighter hug.

"Oh, you stupid silly girl, you are no servant. You are going to be my bestest best friend and my ever sweet sister!!!!!!!!!"

Bella pulled back again

"Sister?"

I chuckled…..

"You'll understand later"

_When you marry Edward that is…_

"C'mon Bella, I'll do your make up. You're going to look stunning at the ball."

While she sat obediently, I started to visualize her as a part of our family.

She would fit perfectly. And Esme was already accepting her as another daughter…..

I don't know why Edward was so pissed about this whole thing. It wasn't that by refusing to be near her he could deny his feelings. Like now, I could see him trying to sneak up to my room.

_Don't even think about it Edward. Or else I'll ruin her face._

I heard him growl and chuckled. Poor guy had to endure my torturous thoughts about how Bella would be closest to me in the family and how it was my visions he had to depend on now…..

But frankly, I enjoyed every moment of it. I was finally getting the sister I always wanted and I wouldn't let anyone ruin this for me………..

**Okay guys, this is just a filler chapter cuz I wanted you'll to know about what Alice feels about this whole thing…………**

**Please tell me if you'll want the next chapter from Edward's POV or Bella's POV……….**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Edward's POV-**

I heard Alice's thoughts and grimaced. I would never understand why that pixie found everything just so …….happy.

It was as if she couldn't wait for the day Bella would become one of us. Like that would ever happen. No one knew the scorching thirst that burned within me whenever I thought of that girl……. It was as if she was my personal demon sent out to torture me.

But then again, there was also something else about her that attracted me towards her. And I knew it wasn't the thirst or anything of that sort. It was the feeling that I'd so often found in my families thoughts when they thought of their soul mates.

But this couldn't be!! I just couldn't fall for that human girl… it was too dangerous a circumstance for both me and for her……

But I knew I wouldn't harm her. Jasper had analyzed my emotions and said I was too strong to let the thirst overcome my self control. But it wasn't so for the pull I felt towards her. I wasn't strong enough to control that.

Alice's visions said that I couldn't stay away from her. Well, I knew that that was false, here I was in my room and as far as I could see, I was away from her. I could control myself just fine and I would prove Alice wrong. After all, weren't her visions subject to change??

I shrugged and got up from my bed wondering what sort of torture Alice was giving that girl just so she could appease me at the ball this evening. Whatever it may be, I would be ready. I wasn't going to fall for that fragile little devil….

*************************************************************************************

_**The ball……**_

I stood with Kate and Irina chatting about the animal population in this area when her smell wafted towards me. My expression hardened instantly. Alice had done something to that girl so that she smelled stronger now….

I followed the scent. I knew that she would be with Alice and I had to punish Alice for this. I rounded the corner and my eyes locked with the most beautiful angel I'd ever seen.

Was this the same girl I'd vowed to hate? She looked so……lovely.

The gold gown looked perfect against her pale skin. And the tiny sparkles looked like they were embedded in her skin.

Her hair was softly curled and mounted on top of her head with a delicate golden ribbon and even her face looked different somehow….

It was no longer covered in dust and grime. Instead it glowed somehow and a pink flush covered her soft cheeks. But what caught my attention were her eyes… chocolate brown, they seemed to be searching for something. Her eyebrows creased in worry and her perfect white teeth were biting her soft pink lips. She looked terrified. I know realized that it was Alice she was searching for.

She had left Bella all alone and gone away to enjoy the ball for herself. I was going to kill her for this…..

But before that, I had to save Bella from the other men in the party. I could hear their thoughts, to go forward and engage her in some senseless talk before luring her to one of the many rooms…….

I heard Mike Newton coming forward and before he could even open his mouth, I flitted to her side.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen…."

She looked at me with wide eyes as if I posed some kind of threat to her. Her lip quivered and she quickly turned away, walking towards the garden.

_Is she trying to get rid of me?_

Not the easiest thing to do….. I followed her and attempted another try at conversation.

"You're Bella right?"

I heard her breath catch. Hadn't she heard me following her? She turned slowly and nodded mutely. I noticed the red mark on her cheek and couldn't resist asking hr about it.

"Alice told me about you…. Did Tanya hurt you too bad?"

She met my eyes for the first time and I couldn't help noticing just how mesmerizing they were. I felt like I could get lost in them forever and never want to come out.

"No." her voice was low…. Almost a whisper but I noticed the terror in them.

"Bella, you can tell me you know. I won't hurt you."

She mutely shook her head again. Why was she so scared of me? I tried searching her thoughts but I just couldn't hear them. Nothing. Plain silence…..

So I turned to Tanya's thoughts now and had to stop myself from running back in and dragging Tanya out here to apologize or rather, to die.

How could she hurt such a beautiful angel for something so trivial? And what made her think I was here to propose marriage to her? I was here on Alice's demand and partly to tell Tanya I wasn't the least bit interested in her and that she should just forget all about me. But this was horrible!

And she'd even threatened Bella to stay away from me. No wonder she was so terrified of me. Bella was too scared of Tanya's stupid punishment. I burned with rage. There was absolutely no way I was going to let her harm a hair on my Bella's head.

I saw Bella alone in a dark room and Tanya screaming at her to go without food for the entire week. My rage burned and I had to use all my self control to keep myself from tearing Tanya's throat out.

I focused on Bella again and tried to push Tanya's thoughts out of my head.

She was still silent and stood fidgeting with the ribbon of her dress.

"Bella?"

She squeaked. Was I so scary??

"Bella, is she hurting you too bad?" I asked again.

She looked at me as if searching for something. I heard her sigh softly and turn to leave.

WHAT!?!?!?! She can't leave!! I grabbed her wrist and almost pulled her back.

As I touched her, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me and she jerked her hand out of my grasp, looking horrified.

**-Bella's POV-**

"Bella, is she hurting you too bad?" he asked me again. Why did he care? I'd already told him 'no'. Then why was my impossibly handsome Master following me out to the one place I thought I'd be alone and questioning me about his to-be-wife?

I looked at him, searching his face to see if he was just mocking me or if he was swaying me to say something against Miss Tanya so she could get rid of me once and for all but I found neither.

Instead I found that he was genuinely worried and wanted to know. That couldn't be….. He was my Master. Why would he be worried about me?

But I couldn't lie this time. His gaze was too intense and his face to heart wrenching for me to lie this time. I sighed softly as I took in his beautiful features and turned around to leave.

I gasped as I felt his cold hand grasp my wrist and pulled me back. His touch sent a jolt of electricity through me and I wrenched my hand out of his grasp, horror struck. What was happening?

Why was my heart racing at his touch and why was his touch sending shivers along my body??

I took a step back and sprinted back towards the mansion before he could catch me again… I stopped when I reached the roof and leaned back on the stone walls panting heavily and closed my eyes….

When my breathing returned to normal, I looked down to the garden and saw that Master Edward was still there, looking up at me as if he knew exactly where I was. I nearly jumped out of my skin and retreated back to the wall wondering why I mattered so much to him…..

**Okay so how do you like it??? I know it's a bit off but I promise the next chappie will be better.**

**All you have to do is temme who's POV do you want it in……**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Tanya's POV-**

I almost gagged when I saw Alice entering with Bella.

I knew Alice was a magician but this was incredible! She had turned this pathetic human into an almost princess!! I ached to tear that dress away from her filthy, dirty skin. It was just too magnificent for someone of her status to wear. She belonged to grimy cloths and rags not breathtaking ball gowns…

I moved towards her intending to remind her consequences to follow after the Cullen's left when Edward jumped in front of her and introduced himself. My eyes grew wide. What was he doing? She is a servant!! And he hadn't even greeted me yet!

_Me! His to-be-wife!!_

I knew Bella had some brains and she made me happy by ignoring Edward and moving out into the lawns. Good…. Edward hates being sidetracked.

But to my immense surprise, he followed her there???

What was she doing?? Trying to steal _my _Edward???

I started to follow them but Alice stopped me.

"Hello Tanya."

I scowled at her chirpy voice as if she was getting some sort of sadistic pleasure in keeping me away from Edward.

"Nice party you have arranged." Her eyes sparkled with some hidden delight.

"Thank you Alice." I fought to keep my tongue as civil as possible. "If you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some matters."

"Nonsense, you're coming with me." I glared at the irritating pixie.

"Where?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Alice laughed lightly.

"Why, to play the good host and entertain your guests…"

**Two hours later….**

I finally escaped Alice's company after about two hours. God, was she annoying!!

She made me go around the whole room twice, attending to all the guests and then to play the damned piano for the entire company.

Now to go back where I left…. I searched for Edward but he had retired to his room.

Well then, Bella would be the bait. I went to the servants' quarters and demanded that she be brought to me immediately. The horrified servants shuffled nervously and dragged a scared and shivering Bella to me.

I pulled a sweet smile on my face and asked her to accompany me to the gardens where it was still raining.

I noticed how her eyes grew wide and she started mumbling something vague.

When we had reached the gardens, I turned sharply causing her to trip over some thorny creeper. I ignored the blood that oozed from her hand and pulled her up.

"What were you doing with Edward here?"

She squeaked and started stammering.

"I-I do not k-kn-know what y-you are talking a-ab-about Miss …"

I grabbed her bleeding hand and shook her roughly making her scream in pain.

"You tell me what were you doing or I shall lock you in the cellar for the next two days without any food or water!" I yelled at the pathetic cowering body in front of me.

I knew that would break her. It had to. No one could bear to live in that damp, dark place without any food or water for even half a day. And especially not in her present condition with all that blood spilling. She'd probably die in that condition.

But Bella surprised me by shaking her head in a 'no'. I burned with rage and threw her down on the rain soaked grass, spoiling that beautiful own even more by causing it to rip down the sides and exposing her bare legs to the thorns.

"m-m-Miss t-Tanya….." she stammered, "P-Pl-Please!!"

"Tell me." My voice though low, shook with venom.

"I-I c-c-cant…." Her voice shook with tears that were pouring down her face.

That was the last straw. She might as well talk to the walls in the cellar now.

I lifted her with one arm, probably breaking her bones but I didn't care now. She'd die anyways…..

Dragging her almost unconscious body across the lawns, I opened the cellar door and dumped her in.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Tanya's POV-**

I heard her whimper once and then …silence.

Smiling, I shut the doors and turned around to face a red-eyed, Edward. He was literally shaking with anger and I could feel the rage emanating from his body.

I'd never seen Edward look so furious before. Ever. He looked terrifying with his fangs bared and his body crouched in a hunting position. A loud growl ripped through the air and he lunged for my throat.

I instinctively jumped backwards and threw him off me. I heard another pathetic whimper from the cellar and Edward's eyes darted to the door.

He glared at me one last time before lifting me up in the air by my throat.

Vampires didn't need air but Edward was too strong not to cause harm to another immortal. I could feel myself losing consciousness and the next I knew, he threw me with as much force as to fatally harm me permanently. Then, it all went black.

**-Edward's POV-**

I sat in my room replaying the evening's events in my mind. The way she blushed, the spark of electricity that flew between us, the way her beautiful brown eyes searched my face………….. I sighed. How could a human have such a strong effect on me? And why couldn't I control my emotions whenever she was around??

I let my mind wander a bit; reading other peoples thoughts to distract myself. I heard Tanya plotting against Bella again and Alice's visions about Tanya harming her. We used to panic at the visions earlier but now we had learnt to ignore it. She thought about killing Bella every other moment. Not that it failed to anger me any less; I just managed to deal with it better.

I heard Alice sigh and chuckled. She was as irritated by these visions as I was. But this time they were different. I saw Tanya dragging her across the gardens and dumping my beautiful angel's body in the cellar. I read Tanya's mind and the same scene repeated. My breathing stopped. What if this wasn't just another vision? What if she was actually hurting Bella?

I got up. I had to know if Bella was safe. I sped down the stairs and to the servant's quarters and caught hold of Angela. She was Bella's best friend. She would know where she was.

I panicked when I heard her answer-

"I-I don't k-k-know Master Ed-Edward, M-Miss Tanya took her s-s-somewhere a while a-ago." The poor girl chocked between sobs. I could see that she only thought of Bella's well being at this moment. Angela was nice; I had to repay her sometime.

But before that, I ran to the cellar where I saw Tanya shutting the door with a smile. I heard my angel whimper one last time before she fell silent.

Rage filled my mind. How could Tanya do such a horrible thing to her? What had Bella ever done wrong?

Tanya turned and I bared my fangs, ready to strike. I hated this woman. I hated her from every single fiber in my lifeless body. From the very core of my dead heart. I HATED her.

I saw myself in her thoughts and I did look terrifying. I rarely ever got angry but never so angry. A loud growl emanated from me and I lunged for her throat but she defended herself by reflex by throwing me off. My eyes burned and I grasped that wench's throat and lifted her high in the air.

I wanted her to die. To feel the same pain she'd made Bella feel. To pay for everything she'd put Bella through. I wanted to make her burn in the flames of hell and scream in torture but before I could cause her any more anguish, I heard another small whimper from the cellar.

_Bella needs me!_

I glared at Tanya one last time before throwing her fifty feet up in the air with all the energy I could muster.

And then, I turned to rescue my angel…..

**-Bella's POV-**

I whimpered in pain as the stone walls closed in on me. I could feel my breathing slow and I knew that my death was waiting for me in this very chamber. At least it would be better than the torture I faced every day. I wonder if anyone would Miss me when I'm gone…

Angela? Yes, she would miss me. Maybe even some of the other servants. Mike. Ben. Jessica. Maybe even Alice.

And then, out of nowhere, his name popped into my mind.

_Edward._

And his beautiful face danced in front of my eyes. Smiling a heartbreaking crooked smile and whispering my name with his mesmerizing lips…..

"Bella." I have no idea why my heart started fluttering at that moment but I felt a warmth rise inside my heart as I thought of my Master and pictured him saying my name over and over again……..

"Bella? Bella, wake up!! Bella!!!"

I felt myself being lifted and I groaned with pain as my wounds kissed the open air.

Huh? Wait, the open air?

But I was in the cellar. There was no air here. Then why did I feel the whoosh of the night air around me. Why could I smell the evening flowers in the garden?

Something was wrong. I felt it and the realization made my eyes snap open to the face of my Master.

My heart went into frenzy as I saw him bent over my broken self, his eyes closed as if he couldn't bear to look at me. And I knew at once, that I was in heaven. Where else would I find such a sight welcoming me as I fought against life?

I smiled at the thought. I was dead. I was free from all the tortures. I was in a place where I could be happy forever. With my Master always by me……..

But then, why did every movement hurt so much? Why couldn't I get up and embrace my freedom? Why did I feel like I was tied down by some invisible weight?

I struggled to move myself and in the process, another groan of pain escaped my lips and his eyes snapped open.

They were black and filled with………………passion?

I was enthralled by them and almost forgot to breathe. His eyes held me captive for god knows how long. But then, my Master broke the gaze and called out to someone, getting up to leave.

_No! _I wanted to shout. _Don't leave!_ But my voice failed me.

Another striking man entered the room and occupied his place. I recognized Master Carlisle as he took my hand and started measuring my pulse.

My pulse? But I was dead! I shouldn't have a pulse!

Master Carlisle smiled at me and said I was lucky to have survived and that I would be fit and well in a few days.

Survived………..?

No! No………that cannot be! I was dead! Free!

I cannot have survived…………….. This was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be……

I wanted to scream but my body felt like stone. Immovable and weighed down.

My eyes flittered and landed upon Master Edward who was standing at the edge of the……….bed?

But I didn't have a bed….. Where was I?

A quick survey around told me that I was on Master Edward's room.

I felt the _bed_ sag a little and saw that Master Edward had occupied his former placing.

"Bella?"

My heart sped.

His strong arms encircled me and my face was buried in his chest.

If possible, my heart sped even faster and I'm sure he must have heard it because he pulled back and examined my face.

My eyes took the liberty of scanning his face. His eyes, his hair, his lips…… his lips…..

I yearned to kiss his lips…. To have them in mine and know what he felt like…. But then my mind reeled back to reality and I lowered my gaze, hiding it from his view. I was a servant. And he only saved me because he was a good man and was trying to cover his fiancées little outburst…. Not because he would ever be interested in someone as worthless and insignificant like me……..

**-Edward's POV-**

I saw her look at me with wide eyes and I heard her accelerated heart beat.

She was broken and hurt but she still looked beautiful.

"Bella?"

I wanted her to answer me even though I knew she couldn't. I yearned to have her with me and my emotions got the best of me as I pulled her frail body against mine. But I wanted more. I wanted to press my lips against her soft, pink ones and have her for myself. I wanted to kiss her neck, her cheeks; I wanted _her……_ to make her _my Bella_. But I knew I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me no matter how badly I wanted her for my own….

I felt her warm, fragrant hair and I decided to let myself sway a bit and dropped a kiss on them. She wouldn't notice……

But somehow, I hoped she would and I pulled back hesitantly to look at her.

I saw her beautiful brown eyes scan my face and smiled. She was an angel….. _My angel…….._

**Ohk…………. The longest chapter I've written so I expect lots of reviews and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me. :-D **


End file.
